Finale Drabble
by dreamer4174
Summary: Very, very short "deleted scene" showing the glee club encouraging Rachel to find Finn for the last glee club meeting. Might turn into a series of drabbles if there's interest  or if I'm interested .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: VERY SHORT drabble that could've made a cute scene of reconciliation with Rachel and the rest of the glee club kids before the library scene. Enjoy!

-glee-

Twelve McKinley High students were gathered in the choir room, waiting for their teacher to kick off the last glee club meeting of the school year. Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Mercedes Jones were chattering wildly about their sleepover they had planned for the weekend. Mike Chang was showing Brittany S. Pierce a new, complicated dance move, while Santana Lopez looked on in amusement. Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman were teasing each other about their hair styles. Tina Cohen-Chang was trying desperately to convince Lauren Zices to not go through with her planned "bad-ass prank". And Arthur Abrams and Sam Evans were in a heated discussion about who the best comic book superhero truly was.

"Wait. Where's my boy?" Puck shifted his attention from Q uinn to Rachel.

"I assume you mean Finn, and honestly I have no idea. And I don't know why you're directing the question at me." Rachel was defensive, and hurt could be detected from her tone.

The rest of the club laughed, and Rachel crossed her arms, becoming more miffed by the second.

"Look, Rachel. We're disappointed about losing, but we don't hate you and Finn." Brittany smiled at her.

"You-you don't? But Finn and I ruined everything. This was our shot." Rachel bowed her head, afraid to look at her fellow members.

"Quite honestly, it was a long time coming for all of us…we just didn't expect your inevitable reunion to happen in the most inconvenient way possible." Kurt gave Rachel's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I really am sorry, guys-" Sam cut off her apology by punching her arm softly.

"We _know_. Now go find your man, so we can get our glee on!"

Rachel blushed. "He's not my man, despite what you guys think."

"Keep telling yourself that, Berry." Puck smirked, giving her a friendly wink.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully before getting up from her seat and making her way out of the classroom. She shot her _friends_ one last grin and left to find…_her man_.


	2. Chapter 2

"You look beautiful today, ya know." Finn Hudson softly said in Rachel Berry's hair, as she let him to the choir room.

"Yeah?" Rachel looked up to Finn, trying to conceal her growing grin.

"Yeah." Finn smiled sweetly back, tightening the grip of his hand intertwined with hers.

Rachel shyly looked down, and Finn could see her cheeks growing pink. He smirked, stopping them from walking for a moment to whisper in her ear, "And you're really pretty when you blush like that."

Rachel gave a nervous giggle, stood on her tiptoes, and sweetly pecked his cheek. Now it was his turn feel his temple and cheeks getting warm. "So are you." Rachel sported a teasing grin, and Finn burst out laughing from the "compliment". His expression turned serious shortly after, when they started walking again.

"You really don't think they're gonna kill me, right?"

Rachel shook her head, trying to hold back laughter. "They really seemed pretty okay about it, Finn. And besides, you're the one who wrote that inspiring song. You still have some immunity from that, you know."

"It was all for you, Rach. Every word. I hope you know that."

Rachel stopped them once more to take his other hand and look in his eyes.

"I do, Finn," she whispered, a single tear trailing down her face. Finn gave her a tender gaze and softly caressed her cheek, wiping her tear away. He pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Alright. No more stalling. Let's go!" Rachel yanked their hands forward to start moving again. Finn gave an exaggerated sigh, but Rachel could see his crooked grin start to form.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm actually pleasantly surprised at those of you who expressed interest in this. Your encouragement let me write this little beauty. I had _a lot _of fun writing this drabble, and I hope you enjoy yourselves, reading it!

-glee-

Everyone cheered as William Schuester pumped the twelfth place trophy victoriously in the air.

"Looks good, right?" Mr. Schue sat down on the stool in front of his students, and they sat in their seats. He smiled warmly at them. "I am so, _so_ proud of you, guys. We were recognized as one of the top fifty show choirs in the country, and that alone tells me how good of a team you guys truly are. I've watched you guys grow so much since our first glee meeting, and I am truly honored to have witnessed you all come together as a true family. You all should be nothing but proud."

"Let's hear it for Mr. Schue!" Sam catcalled, and the rest of the team followed suit, laughing and clapping loudly. Among the commotion, Puck reached behind him to grab his guitar and stumble is way to front of the room.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Puck received a quick nod. "If I can get the rest of you to join in with this special song, this number goes out to a couple of members who made 12th place possible."

Rachel clapped her hands, excitedly. "I'm so glad you're giving Santana and Brittany praise for their work in our group number. They did phenomenal and truly deserve it!" Both of the girls who were mentioned shot Rachel an amused, appreciative look and returned their gaze back to Puck who had a smile playing on his lips. He didn't say anything but motioned for Artie to wheel himself up next to him. Puck started to strum a few chords, and then he proceeded to play the opening bars of the song.

Finn nodded his head along to the beat. The song sounded familiar, but he couldn't place exactly where he heard it. Obviously, Rachel recognized it though, because she let out a soft groan and buried her hot (_literally_ red hot) face in his shoulder.

_There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her…_

Puck crooned softly, and after a couple of phrases, Artie joined in with a nice harmony. Finn didn't know what had Rachel all riled up until he heard the next part.

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dyin' to try,_

_You wanna __**kiss the girl**_

At the last three words, Puck looked directly at Finn and Rachel and waggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

"I told you." Finn muttered to Rachel, hiding his face in his hands.

"Shut it, Hudson." Rachel said through her teeth. Mike and Sam also made their way down to Puck and Artie and joined in with them. Finn forgot his embarrassment for a brief moment and thought the quartet had the chops to open a serenading business. Although, maybe _he _could replace Mike, because it wasn't like he was singing anyway.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her; you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you do, _

_There is one way to ask her…_

Mr. Schue finally caught on to what was happening and rolled his eyes. Frankly, he knew Rachel and Finn had it coming, and this was actually pretty merciful of the rest of the club in comparison to what they were capable of doing. And he had to admit, he was pretty amused by the whole thing.

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word,_

_Go on and __**kiss the girl**_

Puck's perfect Jamaican accent floated through the room and in time with the music, he addressed the others and winked.

_Sing with me, now._

By this point all the kids had formed a circle around Finn and Rachel, dancing around them.

"_Et tu, Kurt_?" Rachel held a look of betrayal. The only response she got was a playful wink from her best friend.

The kids finished the song (including Sam's amazingly accurate impersonation of Skuttle's squawking) and chanted for Finn to kiss Rachel, teasingly. Finn was beyond humiliated and wanted nothing less than to share an intimate kiss with the girl he loved in front of his immature, taunting friends. But he also wanted them to shut up, so he leaned over and sweetly pecked Rachel's cheek, ignoring the jeering and booing all around him.

Puck smirked at the couple. "You didn't think we'd let you off _that _easy, did you?"


End file.
